Gesammelte Werke
by fowo
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung meiner Drabbles der letzten Jahre.


**Titel:** N/A  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time  
**Charaktere:** Zelda  
**Thema:** "Wo?"  
**Word Count:** 324 Wörter  
**Rating:** Ohne Altersbeschränkung laut § 14... und so weiter. xD  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Danke an Sirius, der mir den Anstubs hierzu gegeben hat. ^^ Geschrieben zu "Und wir tanzen" von ASP. Yay, erstes Drabble! :3  
Fanfic 001/100

So golden die morgendliche Sonne über den sanft geschwungenen Hügeln der Steppe auch sein mochte, wie schön auch das Zwitschern der Lerchen in den Bäumen war und so gut die aufblühenden Blumen dufteten, Prinzessin Zelda fühlte sich elend und allein.  
Sie saß auf ihrem Balkon, eine dünne Decke gegen ihr Frösteln übergeworfen und ihre Finger glitten sacht über die Saiten ihrer Harfe. Trüb ging ihr Blick in die Ferne.  
Frieden war wieder über Hyrule gekommen. Das Leben normalisierte sich langsam wieder. Kein Weglaufen mehr, keine Angst. Die Bewohner kehrten nach Hyrule zurück, Aufräumarbeiten gingen vonstatten, die Bauern säten wieder. Der Handel mit anderen Ländern und Völkern blühte wieder auf. Selbst die Gerudo hatten einen Waffenstillstand mit der Prinzessin ausgehandelt. Auch für sie war Ganondorfs Tod ein Moment des Aufatmens gewesen - obgleich er doch ihr König und Herrscher gewesen war.  
Zelda merkte, dass ihr eine kleine, salzige Träne zwischen die Lippen geflossen war. Mit einem Taschentuch tupfte sie sich verlegen die Wangen trocken, um die schwarze Kohle, die ihre Wimpern schmückte, nicht zu verwischen.  
Dann erhob sie sich von dem gepolsterten Schemel, zog ihr Schultertuch etwas enger um sich und trat an den Rand des Balkons, hielt die Nase in den Wind. Es war Frieden. Und die Welt atmete auf.  
Und alles war ihm zu verdanken; Link, dem Herrn der Zeit, Fragmentträger des Mutes. Wie tapfer er gekämpft hatte. Wut und Hass hatte in seinen Augen gebrannt, als er gegen Ganon gekämpft und sie befreit hatte. Und doch war er so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen... Als er sie berührt hatte... Sein Blick... Und sein trauriges Lächeln, als sie ihn in seine Zeit zurückschickte.  
Zelda senkte den Blick. Nun war er fort. Natürlich war es das einzig Richtige gewesen. Er gehörte nicht her, hatte sieben Jahre nachzuholen. Aber dennoch... Er war fort. Sie war allein.  
Wo mochte er nur jetzt sein? Irgendwo in den Wäldern, irgendwo mit seiner kleinen Fee, irgendwo. Weit weg von ihr.

**Titel:** Der Wind, der Frieden mit sich bringt  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Zeldda - Ocarina of Time (Post-Wassertempel)  
**Charaktere:** Link (PoV), Sheik  
**Thema:** Sonnenaufgang  
**Word Count:** 560  
**Rating:** FSK 6, für Leute, die Shounen-Ai zwischen den Zeilen lesen. xD  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Sheik - mit ei geschrieben, wie ich noch mal anmerken möchte - ist, und ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen, ein **Kerl**. Ja, er ist Zelda, und ja, Zelda ist weiblich. Aber der _Körper_, wisst ihr, Sheiks _Körper_ ist definitiv _nicht_ weiblich. Seine Gedanken, da Zeldas, maybe. Aber nicht sein _Körper_. Seht ihr, wie kursiv ich schreibe; alles nur, weil es mich aufregt, wenn die Leute behaupten, Sheik wäre eine _Frau_. Nintendo hat einfach keine Ahnung. xD  
Geschrieben zum "Ancient Hero" Remix. Love! =D  
002/100

Ich spürte, wie meine Füße den Boden berührten und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich, dass es um mich herum Tag wurde. Im Osten ging strahlend weiß die Morgensonne auf und färbte die dunklen Wolken, die sich im Norden zusammengezogen hatten, so hell, als würde sie versuchen, alle Angst aus unseren Herzen zu vertreiben. Ich seufzte leise; meine Glieder schmerzten vom Kampf, den ich hinter mir hatte. Ich brauchte ein paar Stunden Rast. Die ganze Nacht hindurch war ich durch den Wassertempel geirrt. Siegreich zwar, aber die Erschöpfung zerrte an meinem Körper und meine Ausrüstung war ebenfalls zu Neige gegangen. Ein Ritt nach Kakariko würde mir nur gut tun. Meinem Geldbeutel zweifelsohne weniger, aber das war nebensächlich. Ich musste Kraft tanken, ehe ich meine Reise fortsetzen konnte.  
Erst da sah ich, das Sheik bei mir war. Er lehnte mit verschränken Armen an dem großen, mächtigen Baum und sah mir stumm entgegen, aus seinen schönen, stillen Augen. Zaghaft lächelte ich; war mir noch immer unsicher, wie ich in seiner Gegenwart handeln sollte.  
"Das hast du gut gemacht", sagte Sheik nach einer Weile und stieß sich sachte von dem Baum ab, kam auf mich zu. "Sieh. Das alles haben wir dir zu verdanken." Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste zum See hin, und ich sah, dass das Wasser aus den geöffneten Toren des Tempels floss. Gurgelnd und plätschernd strömte es in den See zurück, füllte ihn aus, gierig nach Freiheit.  
Ich lächelte matt. "Es reicht noch nicht..."  
Sheik sah mich ernst an. "Natürlich nicht. Dennoch! Unser Erfolg schreitet voran, Link. Spürst du den frischen Wind, der weht? Das ist der Wind der Veränderung. Der Wind, der Frieden mit sich bringt. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Gedanke würde mir niemals kommen. "Wird... Wird es Prinzessin Ruto gut gehen?", fragte ich stattdessen. So verlegen mich ihr Verhalten machte, ich hatte doch etwas Sorge um sie.  
Und obwohl ich Sheiks Lippen nicht sah, ich wusste, dass er lächelte. Seine Augen funkelten in der Sonne und mein Herz machte einen Satz. Irgendwoher kannte ich dieses Funkeln, ganz bestimmt... Nur woher...?  
"Es wird ihr gutgehen", versicherte er mir. "Sie ist im Tempel des Lichtes sicherer als hier, glaube mir. Rauru weiß auf sie aufzupassen." Dann verstummte er und beschattete die Augen mit der Hand. "Wenn das Wasser den See ausfüllt, ziele auf die Morgensonne", sagte er leise.  
Ich trat langsam neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick zur Sonne hin. Das Wasser schien in Flammen zu stehen, so sehr funkelte und glitzerte es. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick und stärkte den Willen in mir, mein Heimatland zu retten. Ganondorf war ein Teufel und würde für all dies büßen müssen!  
"Sheik, ich...", fing ich an und drehte mich um. Doch er war verschwunden. "Sheik?" Ich sah mich um, aber nirgends erblickte ich ihn. Die Sheikah machten ihrem Beinamen Schattenvolk wirklich alle Ehre, lautlos kamen und gingen sie...  
Hinter mir ertönte ein leises Plätschern, wie wenn ein kleiner Fisch unter Wasser taucht. Ich drehte mich um und glaubte aus dem Augenwinkel das zarte blau von Sheiks Kleidung im Wasser zittern zu sehen...  
Ich seufzte innerlich und tastete nach der Okarina in meinem Beutel. Ehe ich Epona zu mir rief, schloss ich dennoch kurz die Augen und lauschte dem Wind, der mit meiner Tunika, meinem Haar spielte.  
_Der Wind, der Frieden mit sich trägt..._

**Titel:** Dunkle Wolken  
**Fandom:** Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess  
**Charaktere:** Prinzessin Zelda  
**Thema:** Farblos  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Beruht auf der kurzen Einleitungssequenz des dritten Twilight Princess Trailers und ist komplett aus dem erdacht, was der Fangemeinde bisher über das kommende Spiel soweit gesagt wurde. Dieses Drabble ist schon etwas älter, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich habe es lediglich überarbeitet. Hab mich durch die info von **fanfic100_de** geklickt und nirgendwo gefunden, dass das verboten wäre. Und es passte so schön zu "Farblos"... ^^  
003/100

Sie stand am Fenster und sah hinab in diese graue Welt. Ihr Reich, wo sie geboren war und sterben würde.  
Kalte, fahle Blitze zuckten über den Himmel. Die Muster der Fensterrahmen warfen Schatten auf ihr bleiches Gesicht. Ihr Blick war leer; sie fror. Die Standuhr in ihrem Zimmer war schon lange stehengeblieben. Es gab keine Sonne, sie wusste nicht mehr, ob es Nacht oder Tag war und wie lange sie hier oben schon sein mochte, entzog sich ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an Tage voll Farbe.  
Sie erinnerte sich an nichts.  
Hatte sie jemals etwas anderes getan als hier zu stehen und ins Unendliche zu blicken?  
Es fing wieder an zu regnen.  
Grauer Regen fiel auf graue Steine und hinterließ graue Spuren darauf. Alles war in Nuancen von schwarz und weiß getaucht. Nur ihre eigenen Augen, die sich bei den Blitzen im verstaubten Fenster spiegelten, waren noch von einem dunklen Blau. Aber wie lange noch? Für wie lange konnte sie dieser farblosen Welt widerstehen...  
Sie sah Wesen, tief unten, nur kleine, schwarze Punkte auf dem grauen Boden. Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Alles, was einst hier gelebt hatte, war fort. Sie war allein.  
Alleine mit sich und ihrer Leblosigkeit. Alleine mit sich und der Angst. Alleine mit sich und der Verstumpfung ihres Seins.  
Sie schloss die Augen.  
Nein.  
Auch dunkle Wolken können schön sein... Auch die Schatten würde sie lieben.  
Prinzessin Zelda wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt.

**Titel:** Die Tiefen des Meeres  
**Fandom:** The Legend of Zelda - OoTverse  
**Charaktere:** Link, Zelda  
**Thema:** Blau  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Das hier sollte eigentlich zu 44, Kreis, entstehen... aber kennen wir es nicht alle, wenn Geschichten auf einmal selbstständig werden? xD  
004/100

Die Tiefen des Meeres

Zelda hatte sich gerade ihres Gewandes entledigt, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und herumfuhr. Nichts war zu entdecken, nur der Vorhang wehte im Sommerwind. Sie entspannte sich wieder etwas, löste die Schleifen aus ihrem Haar und ging hinüber zu ihrem Himmelbett, pustete sacht die Kerze aus.  
Jemand griff nach ihrer Schulter, aber ehe sie schreien konnte, hatte ihr jemand die Hand über die Lippen gelegt.  
"Beruhige dich. Ich bin es..." Links Stimme war leise und ruhig im Dunkeln. Zelda entspannte sich, und als er sie losließ, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Im schwachen, schummrigen Mondlicht, dass durch ihre weißen Vorhänge fiel, konnte sie nur Schemen erkennen, aber sie wusste, dass er lächelte.  
"Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er und strich ihr über Haar, Wange, das Gesicht.  
Zelda schmiegte sich sachte an seine starke, warme Hand und schloss die Augen. "Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie. "Den Göttinnen sei Dank, dass dir nichts passiert ist."  
Link lächelte matt, sagte aber nichts. Fleischwunden, Vergiftungen, Flüche, die schlimmsten Monster der Welt, er würde alles überleben, solange Zelda hier auf ihn wartete. "Ich habe", sagte er, "dir etwas mitgebracht, Liebste." Seine linke Hand glitt in den Beutel, den er am Gürtel trug. "Schließ die Augen", sagte er leise, und Zelda gehorchte. Link nahm sanft ihre rechte Hand und streifte ihr einen Ring über. "Den habe ich von König Zora", sagte er leise, als Zelda fassungslos auf den schimmernden Stein, das reine Gold hinabblickte. "Der Stein ist ein Splitter von ihrem Schutzjuwel. Ein Unikat, das der König für mich hat fertigen lassen, damit der Schutz Jabu-Jabus auf meinen Wegen liegen möge... Aber ich befürchte, ich kann keine Ringe tragen. Daher schenke ich ihn dir... Das Blau erinnerte mich sofort an deine Augen." Er lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Er ist... wunderschön", flüsterte Zelda. Trotz des kaum vorhandenen Lichtscheins funkelte der Stein und warf kleine, blaue Fleckchen auf ihr und Links Gesicht. "Ich habe noch nie etwas schöneres gesehen..."  
"Die Tiefe des Meeres birgt viele schöne Dinge", sagte Link und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. "Eines Tages werde ich dir die Schönheit unserer Welt zeigen, Prinzessin."  
"Eines Tages? Wann?", fragte Zelda und presste die Hand mit ihrem neuen Ring an ihre Brust, schloss sanft die Augen, als Link sie in seine Arme zog.  
"Eines Tages, wenn ich all das Böse aus unserer Welt verbannt habe", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und schmiegte sein Gesicht an ihres.

**Titel:** Ruf und Antwort (Ich bin kein Freund von Titeln für drabbles...)  
**Fandom:** LoZ:ALttP  
**Charaktere:** Link, Zelda  
**Thema:** Wer?  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Kurz, knapp. Ich warne aber vor blumiger Sprache. *kann nicht anders*  
005/100

Sie saß dort im Dämmerlicht. Seine Hand zitterte, als er die Zelle aufschloss und zu ihr trat, sich vor ihr niederkniete. Nichts deutete so sehr auf ihre aristokratische Herkunft hin wie ihre stolze, aufrechte Haltung. Hier saß sie, im tiefsten Kerker des Schlosses und ihr Blick war dennoch ungebrochen.  
"Seid Ihr die, die mich rief?", fragte er leise. Ihr Haar war Gold, ihre Augen der Nachthimmel.  
"Seid Ihr der, der mir antwortete?", entgegnete sie und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. "Ich habe gebetet, dass jemand meine Stimme hören, mir antworten möge. Aber da war nichts, das meinen Ruf erwiderte... So viele schwarze Nächte und graue Tage blieb alles still." Nun senkte sie den Blick, sah auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. Weiße, feine Hände, wie die einer Porzellanpuppe. "Aber letzte Nacht kam aus der Dunkelheit Eure Stimme. _Ich bin Link._ Ihr hattet mich erhört." Sie legte eine Hand über die zarten Lippen und er hörte ihren zittrigen Atem. Wie Sterne, die vom Himmel fallen, tropften Tränen auf ihren Rock.  
Sanft griff er nach ihren Schultern. Schmale, weiche, runde Schultern waren es, so zerbrechlich.  
"Ich hörte Euch", sagte er leise. "Euer Ruf wird niemals wieder ungehört bleiben, Hoheit. Prinzessin Zelda."

**Titel:** Reinkarnation  
**Fandom:** LoZ (zeitlos, aber eher so post-OoT/MM)  
**Charaktere:** Zelda  
**Thema:** Geburtstag  
**Word Count:** 553  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Etwas zu viel "Die Goldene Kette" von Schandmaul gehört, was? ^^; Ehm. Da keine Geburtstage der Charaktere bekannt sind, habe ich das Thema etwas lockerer gesehen. Ich denke, ich hab es aber gut geschafft, so... Zumindest bin ich ganz zufrieden.  
Keine blumige Sprache diesmal. xD  
006/100

~Reinkarnation~  
In der Ferne tauchte der Schein von Pechfackeln auf, der die Heimkunft der Armee ankündigte.  
Sobald Prinzessin Zelda die Lichter auf den Hügeln erspäht hatte, legte sie ihre Stickerei beiseite, raffte ihren Rock zusammen und lief hinab in den Thronsaal. Die steilen, engen Steintreppen erschienen ihr auf einmal viel enger und länger als jemals zuvor und als sie den großen Flur zum Thronsaal entlang hetzte, war sie ganz außer Atem und Schweiß stand ihr auf der blassen Stirn.  
Ungefragt stieß sie die Türe auf und suchte den Saal mit den Augen ab. Der König saß auf dem Thron, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Die Hauptmänner und Offiziere knieten der Reihe nach vor ihm; viele waren verwundet, alle sahen gegerbt aus vom Krieg, von dem sie zurückgekehrt waren.  
"Prinzessin." Der Kommandeur der Armee wandte sich zu ihr und verbeugte sich tief. "Wir bringen frohe Nachricht. Den Krieg haben wir für uns entschieden, nun wird Frieden..."  
"Wo ist Link?", fragte Zelda und schritt nach vorne, durch die Reihen der Ritter. Tiefes Schweigen breitete sich im Saal aus. "Wo ist Link?", fragte Zelda erneut, lauter diesmal.  
"Hoheit..." Der Kommandeur trat auf Zelda zu, aber der König hob die Hand und stand auf.  
"Zelda", sagte er und ging auf seine Tochter zu. "Link ist gefallen."  
Zeldas Welt kippte. Zwei der Ritter mussten sie auffangen, bevor sie zu Boden sinken konnte. "Gefallen?", flüsterte sie und Tränen rannen über ihr bleiches Gesicht, ihre Brust bebte. "Gefallen? Aber er hat mir versprochen, zurückzukehren! Er hat es mir versprochen!"  
"Hoheit..." Der Kommandeur trat auf Zelda zu und kniete sich zu ihr. "Seine Leiche ist in der Zitadelle aufgebahrt, Hoheit."  
Kaum, dass sie das gehört hatte, hatte Zelda sich von allen helfenden und stützenden Händen losgerissen und rannte stolpernd aus dem Schloss in die tiefe Nacht hinaus, ignorierte die Rufe der Wächter und Ritter. Nur ihr Vater, der König, blieb stumm. Er wusste, dass Link und Zelda weitaus mehr verband als nur ihr gemeinsames Schicksal als Fragmentträger.  
Zelda konnte kaum die schweren Türen der prächtigen Zitadelle öffnen, so sehr zitterten ihre Arme. Drinnen erhellten einige Kerzen spärlich den großen, kalten Saal. Niemand war hier. Niemand, der lebte. Zelda wischte sich mit den Händen die Tränen von den Wangen und stolperte vor bis zum Altar, auf dem Links lebloser Körper aufgebahrt lag.  
Die Tränen brachen wieder aus ihr hervor, als sie neben ihm stand und an seiner Bahre Halt zu finden versuchte. Wie ernst sein Gesicht aussah, selbst jetzt noch, wo seine Haut aschfahl und kalt war. Er hatte nicht oft gelächelt, und wenn, dann nur für sie.  
Zeldas Finger wanderten über seinen erkalteten Körper. Pfeile hatten ihn von hinten getötet; Kettenhemd und Tunika waren durchlöchert. Warum hatte er sich auch immer stur geweigert, eine Rüstung der Armee zu tragen. Man hatte ihn noch nicht gewaschen, Blut war überall, in seinem Gesicht, seinen Händen, überall auf seinem Körper hatte Blut seine Kleidung schwarz verfärbt. Die Hände waren zur Faust verschlossen, als hätte er bis in den Tod hinein Schwert und Schild nicht losgelassen.  
"Du hast es mir doch versprochen", flüsterte Zelda und küsste Links Stirn. "Du hast versprochen, wieder zurückzukommen..."  
Sie sank neben ihm in die Knie und weinte bittere Tränen.  
Doch irgendwo wartete seine Seele auf den Tag, um sein Versprechen wahr werden zu lassen. Er würde zu ihr zurück kommen.

**Titel:** Herzen  
**Fandom:** LoZ, OoT  
**Charaktere:** Link  
**Thema:** Herz  
**Word Count:** 466  
**Rating:** FSK 16 für unnötig viel Gewalt  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** ... Das ist eine Theorie, die mir schon seit OoT auf dem Herzen gelegen hat. Ist natürlich nicht das, was Miyamoto gern sehen würde, da Link in seinen Augen ein süßer, kleiner Junge ist. Heh. Zuzüglich habe ich meine "Master Sword = teh evil" Theorie, und hier lasse ich mich jetzt einfach mal nach Lust und Laune aus.  
Subway to Sally mit 2000 Meilen leistete mir hier Gesellschaft.  
007/100

Herzen

Dunkles Blut besudelte die Klinge, seine Tunika, sein Gesicht, den Boden, alles, als der alte, glitzernde Stahl einen letzten Hieb gegen den Kopf des Moblins ausführte. Noch ein letztes, lautes Quieken, dann klappte der Kadaver leblos zusammen.  
Link wischte sich mit dem Ärmel das Gesicht sauber, stemmte dann den Stiefel gegen den Kopf des Monsters und zog mit einem Ruck die Klinge aus dessen Schädel. Die heilige Wut seines Schwertes sang böse und laut in seinem Kopf, als es widerstrebend in die Scheide zurückgeschoben wurde. Benebelt von Blutdurst kniete Link sich neben den toten Körper vor ihm, doch seine Untersuchung brachte ihm nichts weiter als ein paar Rupien und etwas Dörrfleisch. Kein Zeichen eines Schlüssels oder einer Karte.  
Link knurrte leise und blieb einen Augenblick neben dem Kadaver sitzen. Er war erschöpft, seit Stunden irrte er durch diesem verdammten Tempel. Ohne Karte oder Kompass hatte er jede Orientierung verloren, wusste weder wo Eingang noch Raum des Wächters dieses Tempels war. Er war vollkommen verloren, und alles, was er hatte, war der wütende Gesang seines Schwertes, das Blut spüren wollte.  
Ein Blick hinab zu dem toten Moblin, als Link wieder die heilige Klinge zog. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, stieß er die Spitze der Klinge in dessen Brustkorb. Einmal, zweimal, bis der Körper geschunden und verstümmelt war. Link ließ die Klinge erneut sinken und atmete schwer. Was schlimmer war, die Erschöpfung oder die böse Stimme des Schwertes in seinem Kopf, vermochte er nicht zu sagen.  
Er streckte die Hand aus, ließ sie ohne zu zögern in das noch warme Fleisch des Moblins gleiten, ertastete tote Organe. Jeder, der ihn neben dem Kadaver gesehen hätte, hätte ihn für ein Monster gehalten, schlimmer als jeder Wächter.  
Link hatte Übung darin, die Herzen seiner Feinde zu finden und aus dem Körper zu trennen, es kostete ihn nur wenige Augenblicke. Seine Ärmel waren bis zu den Ellen mit Blut verschmiert, seine Finger hatten nichts mehr von ihrer natürlichen Färbung. Er stand auf, steckte die Klinge zurück und ignorierte ihren empörten Protest.  
Seine Schritte waren klein und kraftlos, als er sich in Bewegung setzte und an der Wand, an der er sich mit der linken Hand abstützte, ein blutiges Muster auf den bröckeligen Putz malte.  
Das Fleisch des Herzens wurde langsam kalt, und es war zäh und bitter, schmeckte nach Eisen. Blut besudelte Links Lippen, tropfte vom Kinn auf den Boden. Doch jeder Bissen, den er tat, stärkte ihn und ließ seine Kraft zurückehren. Es widerstrebte ihm jedes Mal, dies zu tun. Er wusste, dass jeder Mensch, der wüsste, wie er sich bei Kräften hielt, ihn als einen Teufel verrufen ließe. Ein Teufel, schlimmer noch als Ganondorf selbst.  
Doch Link würde es wieder tun. Wieder und wieder, bis er wieder bei Kräften war.  
Denn die Tode seiner Feinde... bedeuteten sein Leben.

**Titel:** Fans  
**Fandom:** LoZ, MM  
**Charaktere:** Japas  
**Thema:** Fremde  
**Word Count:** 331  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Japas' POV. Japas ist einer meiner Lieblingscharas in MM, neben Mikau, und Japas und Mikau sind, kleines Yaoifangirl, das ich bin, irgendwie schon mein OTP neben Link/Zelda. Blimey, ich kann's halt nicht ändern. Ist 'ne Marotte von mir. Na ja, aber da Mikau canon mit Lulu zusammen ist, bleibt Japas wohl außen vor, zumal fanon mir weniger liegt. Egal.  
Hier sinniert Japas (nicht ganz so umgangssprachlich, wie er ingame ist) ein bisschen über die Fans, die Mikau hinterherhecheln...  
Eigentich bin ich ja gegen umgangssprachliche/moderne Sprache, bzw. denglish in Fantasy-Sachen wie zB Zelda, aber ich glaube, wenn es sich hier schon um eine Rockband handelt, ist das auch egal, und da Japas ja auch IC einen ziemichen slang drauf hat, ist es wohl sowieso besser, mich mal zur Abwechslung an die Spiele zu halten. xD;  
Ach ja, und ich möchte keine Beschwerden à la, "Iiih, schwul!" hören. Verdammichnochens. xD;  
008/100

Da zu stehen und außer dem grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer nichts mehr zu sehen, ist eine meiner liebsten Erfahrungen im Leben.  
Wenn du auf der Bühne stehst und du hörst die Musik und den Rhythmus und das Schreien der Meute zu deinen Füßen, dann ist dir irgendwie alles egal. Ich liebe Live-Gigs, da kommt keine Aufnahme im Studio gegen an.  
Irgendwann verschwimmen die Gesichter der Fans in der ersten Reihe, die ganze Menge ist nur noch ein einziges, großes Lebewesen, das sich wiegt und windet zu der Musik, die deine eigenen Finger spielen.  
Wir haben international sehr viele Fans, aus allen Ecken und Enden Talminas kommen sie zu unseren Konzerten, hauptsächlich aber noch immer Zora, jung wie alt, Männer und Frauen.  
Mikau ist von uns allen der Beliebteste, gar keine Frage. Bei den Vieren! Bei jedem Konzert fallen die Mädels, egal welcher Rasse sie angehören, reihenweise in Ohnmacht, wenn er sein Gitarrensolo in der Ballade vom Windfisch spielt. Ich kann verstehen, was sie an ihm finden, er ist wild und witzig, talentiert und eine wundervolle Persönlichkeit. Es ist schön, sich seinen besten Freund nennen zu können. Und traurig, dass es doch _nur_ das ist, denn er bedeutet mir beiweitem mehr.  
Aber dennoch... Sein Zimmer ist nach Konzerten und neuen Alben überhäuft mit Liebesbriefen. Er hat mir mal welche davon vorgelesen (er liest alle, und wenn ein paar Intelligente dabei sind, beantwortet er sie meistens sogar persönlich). Die Scheiße, die da drinsteht, stinkt zum Himmel. 'Mikau, ich will ein Kind von dir!', 'Mikau, ich liebe dich über alles!', 'Mikau, bitte meld dich bei mir, ich bin dein größer Fan, du wirst nie eine finden, die dich so liebt wie ich.'  
Sie behaupten, ihn zu lieben, alle miteinander. Dass er ihnen was bedeute. Meine Güte - was wissen sie von ihm, außer, wie er aussieht und was er auf Fragen in Interviews antwortet? Gar nichts! Gar nichts wissen sie.  
Niemand wird Mikau je so nahe stehen wie ich es tu. Nicht einmal Lulu.  
Sie alle sind Fremde.

**Titel:** Zuschauer  
**Fandom:** LoZ, MM  
**Charaktere:** Japas, (Mikau/Lulu)  
**Thema:** Zu Viel  
**Word Count:** 232  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** Japas' POV. (Mal wieder.) Na ja, ich mag die zwei, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich wieder damit anfinge...  
009/100

Zuschauer

Ich sehe, wie er sie ansieht.  
Ich sehe, wie sie zusammen in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden.  
Ich bin dabei, wenn er den Arm um sie legt, bin dabei, wenn er sie vor Evan verteidigt, muss mitansehen, wie er sie küsst, streichelt, um sie wirbt, obwohl sie längst Sein ist, mit seinen Flossen und Schuppenmustern rumprollt und ihr zärtliche Liebeslieder schreibt, die außer ihr nie jemand zu sehen bekommt.  
Wenn es sowas wie eine Gegenevolution gibt, macht Mikau jedenfalls eine durch, seit er sich in Lulu verliebt hat. Er benimmt sich wie irgendein Fisch, der die Balzerei noch nötig hat.  
Dass sie ihm vorher schon verfallen war, war doch offensichtlich. Woher sein plötzlicher Sinneswandel kam, weiß ich nicht, aber eines Tages war es dann soweit und Gitarrist und Sängerin unserer Band waren ein Pärchen. Wahrscheinlich lag es wirklich daran, dass es Frühling war.  
Egal.  
Es hat sich viel verändert seither. Mikau hat nur noch Augen für Lulu, alles andere scheint ihm primär egal zu sein. Natürlich kommt er noch zu den proben und er geht auch weiterhin ab und zu mit mir einen trinken, aber ich merke, dass sich seine kleine Welt nur noch um Lulu dreht, Lulu, Lulu, Lulu, Lulu.  
So manches Mal dachte ich mir, ich sollte es ihm sagen. "Mikau", würde ich wohl sagen, "hey, Kleiner, hör mal. Ich mag Lulu. Das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass ich dich viel mehr mag. Und, ganz ehrlich, ich bin ziemlich eifersüchtig."  
Heh. Ich weiß schon, wie er reagieren würde. Groß ansehen würde er mich und dann lachen: "Japas, was redest du da für einen Müll?"  
Ich weiß, dass es mir einen Stich versetzen würde, würde er das sagen, denn es wäre die Bestätigung dafür, dass ich ihm wirklich nicht mehr als der Bassist und beste Freund bin. So jedoch bleibe ich in meiner mühsam aufgestellten Traumwelt, dass es auch anders sein könnte...  
Ist denn es zu viel verlangt, geliebt zu werden?

**Titel:** Der letzte Tanz  
**Fandom:** LoZ irgendwas. xD;  
**Charaktere:** Link, Zelda  
**Thema**: #086 Wahl/Auswahl  
**Word Count:** 131 (Ich nähere mich den echten Drabbles! Whoo!)  
**Rating:** FSK 0  
**Anmerkung des Autoren:** _Definitiv_ inspiriert durch Michael Buble, daher war der Titel auch zuerst "Save the last dance for me", bis ich mich überwinden konnte, es doch zu ändern. xD;  
Ein ziemlich untypisches Link/Zelda für mich. Niemand bricht in Tränen aus, niemand muss gehen, niemand stirbt. Großer Gott. xD  
Dafür reden sie kein Wort miteinander. x3  
010/100

Der Letzte Tanz

Sie hatte sicherlich ihren Spaß heute Abend. Warum auch nicht, schließlich war es ihr Geburtstag. Die Musik hörte man sicherlich bis zum Marktplatz hinab.  
Link war zwar geladen, hielt sich aber aus allem raus. Er begnügte sich damit, seiner Prinzessin zuzusehen, wie sie mit ihrem wunderschönen Kleid aus weißen und blauen Stoffen über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Jeder ihrer Schritte saß, jede Drehung passte. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus.  
Dass nicht _er_ es war, der sie führte, war ihm sogar egal. Es machte zu sehr Spaß, ihr zuzusehen, als dass er eifersüchtig wäre. Diesen Abend würde er genießen, auch wenn Zelda nicht mit ihm tanzte.  
Sie sollte sich amüsieren und feiern, soviel sie konnte und wollte. Er würde auf sie warten, denn er wusste, für den letzten Tanz... würde sie ihn auswählen.

**Milch, Brot und Käse**

Die Sonne warf gerade zögerlich erste Strahlen hinab ins Ordontal, als Ilia mit einem Tablett den langen Pfad bis zur Ranch entlangeilte. Sie balancierte die Tonkrüge und Holzschalen mitsamt ihrem Inhalt mit zielstrebiger Genauigkeit, bis sie vor dem verschlossenen Gatter stand. Sie sah sich um, aber weder eine Ziege noch Fado waren zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es noch zu früh, um die Tiere auf die Weide zu lassen.

Ilia kletterte über den Zaun und hob dann vorsichtig das Tablett hinterher. Wie gewöhnlich lehnte an der Scheune eine Holzleiter, die bis zum Heuspeicher hinauf reichte. Ilia beobachtete einen Augenblick lang den dunklen Speicher, atmete dann einmal tief durch und kletterte so leise sie konnte, das Tablett mit einer Hand umklammert, die Leiter hinauf.

Link lag im Stroh, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Aber er war wach, das wusste Ilia, weil er immer früh aufstand und auf einem Strohhalm herumkaute.

Als sie sich behutsam auf den Speicher schob, hob er den Kopf etwas. Als er sie erkannte, setzte er sich schnell auf und nahm den Strohhalm aus dem Mund. "G- guten Morgen", sagte er etwas lahm. Ilia lächelte ihm entgegen und schob sich auf dem niedrigen Speicher näher zu ihm.

"Du bist früh wach", sagte sie. "Im Dorf ist noch keiner auf den Beinen. Du könntest noch schlafen, weißt du?"

Link verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht. "Wenn ich einmal wach bin, kann ich nicht wieder einschlafen, und irgendwann heute morgen ist Seras Katze durch mein Dachfester direkt auf mich gesprungen." Er seufzte und Ilia lachte. Dann schob sie ihm demonstrativ das Tablett hin.

"Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht", sagte sie lächelnd. "Du hast bestimmt noch nichts gegessen, stimmt's?"

"Oh... oh, ja, danke...", murmelte Link und sah hinab. Ein Laib Graubrot, eine Kanne mit frischer Ziegenmilch und mehre Käsescheiben. Alles selbstgemacht, wie immer. Link mochte das Essen - dennoch hätte er auch gern einmal etwas anderes gesehen. Hoffentlich würde Colin die Angel bald fertigstellen, dann könnte er Fisch essen...

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ilia besorgt, als Link nicht zugriff.

"Oh, nein, alles in Ordnung", meinte er, griff dann nach dem Brot und schnitt sich mit einem groben Messer eine Schnitte ab. Ilia beobachtete ihn ganz genau, während er aß, und er fühlte sich unter dem musternden Blick ihrer grünen Augen ein wenig unwohl.

Irgendwann sagte sie, ganz ohne Zusammenhang: "Mein Vater baut sehr auf dich, Link."

"Tut er das?", fragte Link mit vollem Mund, kaute und schluckte aber schnell, als er Ilias entgeisterten und tadelnden Blick sah. "Ich meine, tut er das?", fragte er noch einmal.

Ilia nickte und lächelte. "Ja, und außerdem bist du der älteste von uns. Du bist sozusagen der Bürgermeister von uns Kindern." Sie lachte. Link senkte den Blick. Dass man ihn immernoch auf seine vor Jahren ausgesprochene, kindliche Behauptung, er würde Ordons Bürgermeister werden, ansprach, war ihm unglaublich peinlich, und Ilia ärgerte ihn gern damit.

„Na ja, ich bin der Älteste, oder nicht?", meinte er und trank einen Schluck Milch. „Und anders als ihr hatte ich nie Eltern, die für mich gekocht oder die Wäsche gemacht hätten, mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als schnell erwachsen zu werden."

Ilia befürchtete, ein Tabuthema angeschnitten zu haben. Link wollte nicht darauf angesprochen werden, dass er eine Waise war. Etwas zu schnell wechselte sie das Thema: „heute ist wunderschönes Wetter, oder? Die Luft ist klar und warm, es wird bestimmt ein schöner Tag werden."

Link kaute mussmutig auf einer Schnitte Brot herum und murrte eine kleine Zustimmung.

Ilia lächelte ihn brüchig an. „Wenn Fado dich heute Abend gehen lässt, wollen wir ein bisschen ausreiten?"

Jetzt hob er doch wieder den Kopf und sah sie überrascht an. Ilia lächelte schüchtern. Sie war so süß, wenn sie so lächelte, er liebte das. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn damit schon überzeugt.

„Zur Quelle, dachte ich. Es ist so schön dort, und niemand wird uns stören kommen, wenn die Kleinen im Bett sind."

„Gern", sagte er und nickte kurz.

Ilia lächelte freudig. „Ich komme dann bei dir vorbei, ja?", fragte sie und krabbelte rückwärts zurück zur Leiter. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend...", fügte sie leise hinzu und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Speicher.

Das letzte bisschen Frühstück, das er noch hatte, schlang Link in freudiger Erwartung herunter und es schmeckte ihm hervorragend.

**Sprachlos**

Sie stand am Fenster, als er ihr Zimmer betrat, leise wie eine Katze. Er hatte zwar geklopft, aber sie hatte ihn dennoch nicht gehört und erschrak deswegen etwas, als er sanft mit seinen warmen Fingern ihre nackte Schulter berührte. Das goldene Geschmeide hatte sie abgelegt; sie fühlte sich erdrückt und schwach darunter.

„Link", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Den Göttinnen sei Dank, dass du gekommen bist." Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und fühlte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl von ihrem Bauch aus in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und sie glaubte, dass die schwarze Nacht, die sie in den letzten Stunden umgeben hatte, langsam dem Morgen wich. Dennoch löste sie sich wieder von ihm, um ihn betrachten.

Die lange Reise war ihm anzusehen. Schweißtropfen zogen helle Furchen in sein verdrecktes Gesicht, die Gewandung hatte Risse, einige waren schnell und nicht besonders fürsorglich genäht worden. Dunkle Flecken zeugten von den unzähligen Kämpfen, die er an Hyrules Grenzen gekämpft hatte – für mich, blitzte es durch ihren Kopf. Weil sie es sich wünschte; aber sie wusste auch, dass dem nicht ganz so war, denn er kämpfte für alle. Auch für sie, aber—

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagte sie und wischte ihm mit einem Spitzentaschentuch den Dreck und den Schweiß vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht. Seine ernsten Augen blickten sie weiterhin an, er sagte nichts. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte sie beiläufig, als dachte sie, sie könne das Unabwendbare doch noch aufhalten.

Er gab noch immer keine Antwort, und sie seufzte und wandte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die das Taschentuch hielten. Es hatte dunkle Striemen bekommen.

„Er ist zurück", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Ich spüre es. Es war wie ein bitterkalter Windhauch von Westen her, im schwülsten Sommer. Ich dachte, wir könnten für immer in Frieden leben, aber das Schicksal einer Herrscherin in guten Zeiten soll mir wohl verwehrt bleiben."

Er nahm sie sanft bei den Schultern, sodass sie ihn wieder ansah. Sein Blick war ernst, aber da war doch etwas Sanftes darin, etwas, dass sie nicht ganz deuten konnte... Wohlwollen? Das kleinste Fünkchen seiner Zuneigung für sie?

„Du wirst mir wieder helfen, nicht wahr, Link?" Sie legte eine Hand über seine und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Zusammen werden wir es schaffen."

Er nickte und erwiderte das kleine Lächeln ein wenig. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund und sprach ihr Mut zu und erklärte ihr, was sie tun würden. Zelda sah ihn an, hörte aufmerksam zu und ein kleiner Teil von ihr freute sich über jedes Wort, das er an sie richtete. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihren Namen nannte, sträubten sich ihre Haare ein klein wenig und ein wohliges kleines Schaudern lief ihren Rücken herab. Sie empfand so viel für ihn und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass es ihm, der er ihren Schicksalsfaden teilte, genauso ging, aber sie brachte es nie zur Sprache. Sie spürte, darüber wollte er nicht reden. Also schwiegen sie beide.

Als er fertig gesprochen hatte, umgab eine tiefe Stille sie. Zelda fröstelte wieder, diesmal aber nicht auf die angenehme Weise, die Link auslöste. Sie schlag die Arme ein wenig um sich, als wolle sie sich selbst halten, ehe sie in die Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung stürzte, die sie auf sich zukommen sah.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte sie leise und schlug die Augen nieder. Er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie seufzte schwer. „Ich bewundere dich", sagte sie mit einem schweren Seufzen. Da musste er lächeln und gab das Kompliment zurück, aber Zelda schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, bewundere mich nicht, ich bin dessen nicht würdig. Mag ich auch die Kraft haben, die das Triforce mir verleiht, bist doch du derjenige, der das Schicksal abwendet, nicht ich." Sie entzog ihre Hand der seinen, fühlte sich auf einmal nackt und ungeschützt und wandte sich wieder zum Fenster. „Egal, wir müssen nach vorne gucken und uns rüsten." Sie atmete tief rein, reckte Brust und Hals, sprach sich Ruhe und Mut zu.

Erneut nahm er sie sanft bei den Schultern und sie fühlte seinen warmen Atem auf Hals und Wange und konnte nicht anders, als sich ein wenig fallen zu lassen und gegen ihn zu lehnen. Und er, der immer schon der Pfeiler gewesen war, an den sie sich stützen konnte, wenn ihre Aufgabe zu groß und schwer wog, hielt sie auch diesmal.

Seine Lippen waren nah an ihrem Ohr, schließlich spürte sie sogar seine Lippen, als er sich leise einen Kuss zum Abschied und als Talisman erbat. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie um so etwas ersuchte und Zelda war einen Moment lang starr. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm seinen Wunsch verwehren, doch sie wusste, sie konnte ihm diese eine Bitte nicht abschlagen, nach all dem, was sie ihm bereits abverlangt hatte. Und so drehte sie sich um, nickte kurz, schwieg aber. Unfähig, selbst zu handeln, schloss sie einfach die Augen, drückte die gefalteten Hände auf die Brust und spürte, dass es wie wild in ihr pochte.

Er nahm leicht ihr feines Kinn in seine Hände, hob ihren Kopf leicht an, beugte sich zu ihr und dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Die seinen waren spröde, trocken, sprachen wie alles an ihm davon, dass er ein einsamer Wolf war, der sein Leben in der Wildnis lebte, dennoch war da etwas—

Bevor Zelda ihre Spannung lösen und den Kuss genießen konnte, war es schon wieder vorbei. Vielleicht war es Link selbst zu heikel gewesen, diese Distanz, die sie immer zwischen einander gehalten hatten, auf einmal zu durchbrechen.

Plötzlich ein wenig hektisch, verbeugte er sich vor ihr, deutete an, es sei keine Zeit zu verlieren und verabschiedete sich. Er war aus ihren Gemächern verschwunden, ehe sie reagieren konnte.

Kraftlos ließ Zelda sich auf einen nahestehenden Stuhl fallen und betrachtete die Tür, die er in seiner Hektik nicht ganz geschlossen hatte. Sie seufzte und befeuchtete ihre Lippen ein wenig. Sie schmeckten nach den seinen, erdig und kupfern.

**Schwefel**

Die Luft war voller Rauch. Es stank furchtbar nach Schwefel. Der Lärm von Metall auf Stein war allgegenwärtig, ebenso wie sein eigenes, trockenes, rasselndes Husten.

Link presste seine Nase in seine Elle, zwischen den Stoff, und genoss für einen Augenblick den stechenden Geruch von Schweiß, der seinen Kleidern anhaftete. Alles war besser als der Schwefelgestank in der Miene; selbst der modernde Geruch von Moblinatem wäre ihm lieber gewesen.

Mit einer Hand am Felsen tastete Link sich durch den Gang, vor Tränen blind und durch Luftmangel nahe einer Ohnmacht. Zu spät bemerkte er den Goronen, der ihm, ein Tuch um Mund und Nase und mehrere Körbe voller glänzender Steine tragend, entgegenkam.

Der Zusammenprall war unvermeidbar und Link strauchelte, konnte sich aber fangen. Er keuchte, als er einen großen Schwall Schwefelluft einatmete. Die Erstickungsängste wurden immer größer.

„Vorsicht, Vorsicht, Menschlein", sagte der massige Gorone und ließ seine Körbe zu Boden sinken, um Link zu stützen. „Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Link ächzte eine Antwort, die nicht zu verstehen war, zog mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Mütze vom Kopf und presste sie vor Mund und Nase. Begierig atmete er die etwas gefilterte Luft ein, wedelte mit der freien Hand den Goronen fort. Er brauchte keine Hilfe. Er hatte schon schlimmeres überlebt.

Nach ein paar kurzen, ruckartigen Atemzügen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, tiefer und tiefer in die Mienen hinein.


End file.
